Start a Fire
by renaxxakat
Summary: Mikami was one to usually stay out of the way and not draw attention to himself. So when his dream guy asks him out on a date, he's beyond confused. AU LightMikami, rated T for now because it will probably end up at M in later chapters.


…**I don't even know what this is or why I wrote it, lol.**

**AU Light x Mikami; College-aged setting**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

How… did this happen? How could this have _possibly_ happened to someone like him? Mikami was almost in a state of _shock_ as he replayed the moment over and over in his head while he walked home in the midday sun. Almost ten minutes had passed and he could still feel the light flush on his cheeks… the butterflies in his stomach and the nervous, shy quiver of his fingers as they gripped the strap of his schoolbag. He… he had a date tonight. This wasn't a normal date though, oh no. He'd been on normal dates before… this date was with _Light Yagami_. He still couldn't believe it was true. _The_ Light Yagami had asked him on a date… the handsome, popular, smooth, _perfect_ Light Yagami. What could he, the unimportant, average, nearly invisible Mikami Teru, have done to attract Light's attention? He had _no_ idea whatsoever.

_What if he's just doing this as a joke or something?_ He thought as he waited for the light to change so that he could cross the street. Up until what had happened previously, he'd thought Light was straight. He was always flocked by girls and was popular and attractive enough that Mikami was _sure_ he could easily have any girl he liked… though, the more he thought about it, he'd never really seen Light actually _date_ any of those girls… Hm, regardless; he wasn't sure if he was ready to believe that the other man, that his _secret crush,_ was gay.

More importantly, though, there was a pressing matter at hand. He had a _date_ with said angel in no less than four hours and he still needed to figure out how to handle it. What should he wear? Should he shower beforehand? Granted he showered that morning but… another wouldn't hurt, right? He sighed. He really didn't want his once-in-a-lifetime chance to be ruined because of himself. Though as he continued to walk home, his thoughts weren't on what he should be doing. They kept drifting back to what had happened in the halls before he'd left.

_Flashback—_

_Mikami shut his laptop with a gentle sigh. He just finished his schoolwork for the day, finally, and now would be able to relax for the remainder of the day. He sighed and stretched upwards, a soft grunt escaping his lips as he relaxed against the back of his chair and momentarily closed his eyes. He should be getting home… he didn't have anything else to do today at school and he wanted to finish his book._

_He leaned to one side to pick up his book bag from the floor, opening it up and sliding his laptop inside before standing from his seat and slinging the strap over one of his broad shoulders. Once he'd made sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he made his way out of the common area of the college and towards the main doors. Soon, though, he began to slow his walking and regret his choice of halls to go through to leave the building. He could hear the ends of a conversation up ahead, just around the corner and he was certain that it was Light Yagami's voice. Sure, he loved when Light was around… when he could see the angelic features of his face and hear the soft, soothing sound of his perfect voice… but… he'd rather admire from afar. Light was out of his league, after all. So when he heard the voices coming closer and closer, he dropped his eyes to the floor and tried not to draw attention to himself. They were in sight now…_

"_Alright. Well hey, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. I have some things I need to take care of."_

"_Oh okay. See you later then, Light."_

_Mikami glanced up for a half a second, just enough so that he could get a flash of a memory of his crush's face in his mind. The other person had left and now… now they were the only two in the hall. He didn't know why he was getting so nervous and embarrassed… it wasn't like Light was going to say anything to him or do anything… he probably wouldn't even notice him—_

"_Hey, Mikami. Wait a second…"_

_He said… he said his name. The name "Mikami" had just graced The Light Yagami's lips and said Mikami was definitely dumbfounded. There… there __**had**__ to be some other Mikami in this hall with them._

"…_?" Mikami looked up in question, stopping in his tracks as his grey eyes met Light's amber ones. "Yes?"_

_Light flashed the other man an alluring smile, moving to stand a comfortable distance ahead of him and then leaning his shoulder casually against the wall. He held one of his schoolbooks with both hands in front of him, it resting gently against the top of his thigh and giving him a rather cute appearance._

"_I know we haven't talked much before but ah… well, we haven't ever talked before, actually." He started with a friendly laugh, his smile growing broader and his position against the wall shifting slightly. "But I was wondering if you'd want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"_

_Mikami… felt as if he was dreaming. Light… was asking him on a date? He wanted to go to dinner… with just the two of them? How… For a moment, Mikami was lost in Light's eyes, which never left his own and his voice that was unbelievably calm and cool… his laugh that had the cutest tone to it… he forgot how to speak. He wanted so badly to accept Light's offer but his voice… wouldn't comply._

"_Like…" he mentally kicked himself, forcing his thoughts onto the right track to properly answer the angel before him. He breathed a soft laugh and smiled at Light, trying to fight off the blush that threatened to take over. "Yeah, sure. Sounds great." He smiled a bit more, unable to tear his eyes away from Light's captive gaze._

_Light raised his thin, perfectly arched eyebrows a fraction as he heard Mikami's response. He looked as though he knew Mikami would accept but at the same time… looked surprised. Relieved, even. Mikami wasn't sure why, though… who could say no to a date invitation from Light? Honestly the guy was like a __**God.**_

"_Perfect. How does… say, 7:00 sound?"_

_Mikami nodded casually and shifted his weight to his other leg, smiling a bit happily as he agreed to the time. "Sounds fine to me. Should I meet you?" He asked a bit cautiously, bringing a hand up to fix his thick-rimmed glasses atop his nose._

"_Nah don't worry about it. I'll come and pick you up."_

_Pick him up? But… he didn't know where he lived… did he? Oh well… if he suggested it then he must have some sort of plan. Though…_

"_Okay. Let me tell you my phone number though, just incase." He insisted, giving Light a kind smile as he waited to recite the digits._

"_Oh, sure." Light said, breathing a laugh as he quickly but smoothly pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket, sliding it open and then looking to Mikami as he waited for the number. He flawlessly added the contact into his phone with one hand, closing his phone and pocketing it once again after he was finished. "I'll see you at seven." He confirmed with a smile, winking at Mikami and then gently pushing off of the wall to stand correctly again, walking off casually afterwards to the commons where Mikami had just left._

_Mikami still felt as though his body was numb. _

_End Flashback—_

Mikami unlocked and then pushed open the front door of his apartment, quickly walking inside and moving through the room to his small kitchen table, setting his school bag down onto it and then making a bee line to the couch. He collapsed down onto it and sighed out, running one of his broad hands through his soft hair as he closed his eyes and tried to collect himself. He should probably take a shower first and then eat a small snack. He was starving and really didn't want to stuff his face while on the date. After the snack he'd pick out his clothes and wait for his hair to dry, then relax for a little bit before getting dressed and waiting on Light to arrive. That sounded like a good plan.

With a grunt he pushed himself up off of the couch and began unbuttoning his shirt as he made his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he closed the door and slid his shirt off of his shoulders, setting it on the counter and then looking himself over in the mirror. Why had Light chosen him…? He'd never done anything, that he could remember, that could have caught the other's attention… He generally stayed quiet and out of the way.

"Mh…" he quietly mused, turning his head slightly to one side to watch as his muscles stretched and moved beneath his skin. Whatever the reason Light had asked him out… he wouldn't dwell on it. He decided that it was better to just accept and appreciate that one of his fantasies had, for some unexplained reason, come true. He wasn't exactly _complaining_, after all.

After a few moments, Mikami had removed his glasses and all of his clothing and stepped into the shower, staying motionless for a few seconds and he just felt the hot water run down every inch of his body. It relaxed him, soothed him, and soon he picked up the washcloth and lathered it with soap, then began rubbing it over his body. He wanted to make sure he appeared _spotless_ for this date.

**IIIII**

A couple hours later and Mikami was going through nearly every article of clothing he owned. He wanted to make sure he looked nice… _presentable_, but not too overly dressed. He didn't know where they were going, after all. For the past thirty minutes he'd been sorting his clothing into two sections: maybe and no. Light always looked nice and he tried to as well but… he wanted to make sure that tonight he looked even more appealing than he might usually. Eventually he decided on a fitted, deep maroon button-up shirt as well as black pants that he thought matched nicely. Now, he had only one dilemma left: should he wear a tie. He occasionally wore ties to school in a casual way so it wouldn't be odd for him to wear one. Though, he might look a bit over dressed to others if he wore one so in the end, he decided against it and simply slipped on the shirt. He buttoned up the front, leaving the top button undone and then folded the cuffs of his sleeves up until they rest about mid-way up his forearm. Once his shirt was situated how he liked he pulled on his pants and buttoned them, initially tucking in his shirt and slipping on a belt afterwards. Though… as he looked in the mirror, his shirt looked a bit odd. It was too short to be tucked in so it caused it to bunch in an unattractive way and pull too tightly over his body. With a sigh he pulled the shirt up again, un-tucking it and looking at himself in the mirror as a whole. It didn't look too bad un-tucked and honestly, he thought he looked slightly more attractive. Hopefully Light would too.

Once he put on his shoes and brushed out his hair, he put on his glasses and looked himself over one last time, deciding that he was dressed how he liked and that it wouldn't get much better than it was right then. Now all he had to do was wait for Light to arrive for the next… he checked his watch—hour. He sighed. Maybe he'd gotten dressed a little _too_ early… So, as he waited for the hour to pass by, he sat in his living room and watched TV. Though, he found his mind wandering _quite_ often.

He wondered what Light would be wearing and hoped to all gods that they wouldn't be wearing the same color. He also wondered about the place they'd be going for dinner and silly things like what Light's car would be like. What if… what if Light kissed—no, no. He couldn't even pretend something like that would happen. He didn't want to hope for it so that when it didn't happen at the end of the night, he wouldn't be upset over it. Though, even a hug would be just about as nice…

_Knock-knock—_

Mikami's eyes widened and his body was overcome with a rush of nerves. Had… had an hour gone by _that_ quickly? He quickly glanced at his watch. _6:55_. "Ah… coming!" He called out, shutting off the TV in a rush and bringing himself to a stand. Hopefully Light hadn't been there for too long while he'd been off in his fantasies… As he got closer and closer to the door, his stomach began to fill with butterflies. He really hoped the night would…

"Hello." He greeted with a smile as he opened the door, his eyes focused on Light's face.

…go okay.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I listened to "Start a Fire" by Ryan Star for almost the entirety of while I wrote this, so I guess that explains the title, lol.**

**I think I'm going to continue this for a bit. I like it so far. So shoot me a review and tell me what you think! :D **


End file.
